pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Los grandes concursos de la Región Contests
Para inscribirse rellenen esta ficha: Nombre y apodo: Tu nombre y apodo (si tenés) Equipo Pokémon: Se pueden hasta 8 y sólo 1 legendario pero si yo lo acepto, x ejemplo: podrían ser legendarios pekeños, no una cosota como Dialga, y se puede sólo 1 shiny. Obligatoriamente sus pokémon tienen que dejarlos con los sprites, si no está, súbanlo o cambien el pokémon. Orden de regiones que has visitado: En donde empezaste a concursar y donde seguiste, obligatoriamente tienen que haber participado en todas las regiones y haber llegado al Gran Festival y haber quedado entre los 8 mejores. Posiciones en todos los festivales: Su posición en los festivales, obligatoriamente tienen que haber quedado entre los 8 mejores. Sprite: Su sprite. Pokémon favorito de su equipo: Su pokémon favorito de su equipo y el que suelen usar en las batallas o presentaciones. Mi ficha Acá dejo un ejemplo con mi ficha: Nombre y apodo: Haruka, pero suelen decirme "Princess of contests/Princesa de los concursos" o "Princess of Sinnoh/Princesa de Sinnoh", debido a k soii la mejor coordinadora d mi región. Equipo Pokémon: Archivo:Piplup OCPA.png→Archivo:Prinplup OCPA.png→Archivo:Empoleon OCPA.png (Macho) Archivo:Buneary DP.png→Archivo:Lopunny OCPA.png (Hembra) Archivo:Pachirisu Pt.png (Macho) Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png→Archivo:Glaceon DP.png (Hembra) Archivo:Feebas OCPA.png→Archivo:Milotic Pt.png (Macho) Archivo:Ambipom OCPA hembra.png (Hembra) Archivo:Leafeon DP.png (Macho) http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/e/e4/Manaphy_DP.png Orden d regiones: Primero Sinnoh, después Johto, luego Hoenn y finalmente Kanto. Posiciones en festivales: En Sinnoh kedé en 4º lugar, en Johto gané, en Hoenn gané y en Kanto tmbn gané. Sprite: Archivo:Hikari_walk_DP.PNG Traje de invierno: Archivo:Hikari_walk_Pt.PNG Traje de concursos: Archivo:Haruka_walk_contests.png Lo de los diferentes trajes es opcional... Pk fav: Mi pk fav es Empoleon x ser mi inicial, obvio, pero tmbn kiiero a todos los otros d mi ekiipo. Xa las presentaciones suelo usar a Lopunny, Pachirisu o Milotic. Xa las batallas a los otros y a Empoleo casi siempre xa la final... --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 17:16 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Yo puedo? Nombre y apodo:Alex(Steven) Equipo: *Archivo:Chikorita_OCPA.png -->Archivo:Bayleef_OCPA.png -->Archivo:Meganium OCPA hembra.png (hembra) *Archivo:Buneary_DP.png --> Archivo:Lopunny OCPA.png (hembra) *Archivo:Feebas_OCPA.png --> Archivo:Milotic Pt.png (macho) *Archivo:Porygon_OCPA.png --> Archivo:Porygon2_Pt.png --> Archivo:Porygon-Z_OCPA.png (¿?) *Archivo:Eevee_DP.png --> Archivo:Espeon OCPA.png *Archivo:Kirlia_Pt_brillante.png --> Archivo:Gardevoir_OCPA_brillante.png *Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png --> Archivo:Mismagius OCPA.png *Archivo:Jirachi_DP.png '''Orden de regiones:Primero johto despues kanto despues johto y por ultimo sinnoh Pociciones de festibales:En Hoenn Gane en kanto quede de 4 lugar en johto de 2 y en sinnoh de gane tambien Sprite:Archivo:Maximo sprite.png Normal Para concursosArchivo:Maximo_Sprite_concurso.png Pokémon Favorito:'''Mi pokemon favorito es mi Meganium fue mi gran compañera desde que me la dio bill Sofi Hola auqie sta mi ficha Nombre:Sofia pero que me digan sofi o gitanita o lobita (asi me dicen en todos lados x3) Equipo: Archivo:Eevee_OCPA.png(macho se llama Aaron evoluciona a Umbreon) Archivo:Vulpix_Pt_2.png (hembra se llama Safira evoluciona a ninetales) Archivo:Chikorita_OCPA.png(hembra se lla Charlotte evoluciona en meganium) Archivo:Riolu_Pt.png(macho se llama Colmillo platiado jejeje evoluciona a Lucario ) Archivo:Cara_de_Murkrow.png(macho se llama Kevin evoluciona a Honkrow) Archivo:Cara_de_Ponyta.png (Hembra se llama Marisela evoluciona a rapidash ) Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png(Hombre se llama Tobias :) evoluciona a Sceptile) Archivo:Charmander_Pt_brillante.png (evoluciona a charizard engro shiny se llama charlie) Sprite:Archivo:Mayaura.png este e spara concursos o salidas inportantes Archivo:50px-Aura_E.png y este es el de siempre Gran compañero/a:Vulpix y umrbreon siempre me animan Orden de regiones :Hoeen Kanto jhoto Sinoh Pociciones de concursos de regiones:Hoeen Gane ,Kanto quede 2da Jhoto 3ra y sinoh Gane pokemones que son tenporrales y amigos que aveses nos encontramos:Suicune o Entei --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 18:08 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Equipo Pokémon... '''Nombre y apodo: Coconut (Pero suelen apodarla Coco o "Coordinadora de las Nieves" debido a la blacnura de su piel). Equipo Pokémon: Archivo:Swampert_OCPA.png (Macho) Archivo:Vaporeon_OCPA.png (Hembra) Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA.png (Hembra) Archivo:Surskit_OCPA.png (Macho) Archivo:Zangoose_OCPA_brillante.png (Macho) Archivo:Gallade_OCPA.png (Macho) Archivo:Roserade_OCPA_hembra.png (Hembra) Archivo:Xatu_OCPA.png (Macho) Orden de regiones que has visitado: Primero empezó en Kanto, luego en Johto, luego en Hoenn y finalmente en Sinnoh. Posiciones en todos los festivales: En Kanto ganó, en Johto ganó, en Hoenn ganó y en Sinnoh se queda la tercera, Sprite: Luego subo el primero, el segundo y el traje de concurso. Es que, ahora no me dejan dibujar... Pokémon favorito de su equipo: Su Swampert. Al principio, cuando era Mudkip, no tenía confianza en Coconut a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba ella por entablar amistad con él. Finalmente, cuando ella, en un día de lluvia, fue atacada por un montón de Skarmory, él la salvó, dejándose herido. Y, entonces, a pesar de las heridas de Coconut, se levantó y con esfuerzo, corrió hacia un centro Pokémon. Desde entonces, al despertar, Mudkip entablo una fuerte amistad con Coconut y Coconut igual. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:45 30 nov 2009 (UTC)) Okasss ya están adentro, pero...sólo me kedan mmm 3 puestos más, así k apurense... --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 20:43 30 nov 2009 (UTC) ioo carii Nombre y apodo: nombre: Amanda Apodo: Mandy o Mady Equipo Pokémon: Archivo:Leafeon_DP.png Hembra Archivo:Glaceon_DP.png Hembra Archivo:Charizard_OCPA_brillante.png Macho Archivo:Totodile_Pt.png Macho Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo.png y Archivo:Pachirisu_DP_hembra.png Hembra Orden de regiones que has visitado: Empeze en Jotho, luego estuve en Sinnoh, Kanto... E ganado el gran festival Posiciones en todos los festivales: En todas 1r Sprite: Archivo:Mandy_LGCDLRC.png Pokémon favorito de su equipo: Leafeon por supuesto Yaaaa..... estás adentro negraah, kedan sólo 2 puestos más...si los kieren apurense x3 --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 22:39 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Plis, aprovechando q solo qedan 2 puestos Nombre y apodo: Stalin Equipo Pokémon: *Archivo:Milotic_Pt.png(Ariel ♀) *Archivo:Charizard_OCPA_brillante.png(Shadow♂) *Archivo:Ninjask_DP.png(Flash ♂) *Archivo:Roserade_OCPA_hembra.png(Flor♀) *Archivo:Dragonite_OCPA_2.png(Kiko♂) *Archivo:Gengar_OCPA.png(Sinest♂) *Archivo:Uxie_OCPA.png(Med♂) *Archivo:Dewgong_OCPA.png(Sweet♀) Orden de regiones que has visitado: Sinnoh,Kanto,Johto Hoenn Posiciones en todos los festivales: Sinnoh: entre los 4 mejores, Kanto: Gané, Johto: segundo lugar Hoenn: Gané Sprite: Traje normal: Archivo:Corredor_DP.png en concursos:Archivo:Jugón_DP.png Pokémon favorito de su equipo: Cuadno es un concurso con grandes oponentes uso vastante a Charizard debido a su combinacion de ataques de fuego en el air, tambien uso a ninjask por su velocidad, para batallas suelo usar a Milotic, Dragonite o gengar, aunque queiro mucho a todos mis pokes --StalinC 00:44 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Yayy el ultimo puesto x3 Nombre y apodo: Lucia (Luci) Equipo Pokémon: *Archivo:Gabite OCPA.png Macho *Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA.png -> Archivo:Quilava OCPA.png -> Archivo:Typhlosion OCPA.png Macho *Archivo:Buizel Pt.png Macho *Archivo:Bulbasaur OCPA.png Hembra *Archivo:Pikachu OCPA.png Macho *Archivo:Cherrim con dia soleado Pt.png Hembra *Archivo:Chatot Pt.png Macho *Archivo:Weavile OCPA.png Macho Orden de regiones que has visitado: Orre, Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh Posiciones en todos los festivales: En Orre gano, en Kanto quedo en cuarto lugar, en hoenn gano, en Johto quedo en segundo, y en sinnoh tambien en segundo. Sprite: ropa normal:Archivo:Isabella DP.png de invierno: Archivo:Isabella_Pt.png de concursos: (luego lo subo) Pokémon favorito de su equipo: Su gabite, que lo usa siempre y es su mejor amigo. A veces se quejaban de ella por no hacerlo evolucionar a garchomp, al igual que lo hacian con pikachu y bulbasaur, pero luego de que ganara el gran festival de Hoenn dejaron de decir eso. Tambien al principio le decian que para ganar debia usar a los pokemons mas fuertes y tiernos, pero ella nunca hizo caso, los atrapaba segun ella pensaba. Suele usar a buizel, chatot, cherrim y a pikachu en las presentaciones y a typhlosion, bulbasaur y weavile en las peleas. A gabite lo usa en casi todo. ¿puedo? Nombre y apodo: Paula o novata Equipo Pokémon: ver Paula Orden de regiones que has visitado: Inventada? bueno si es asi: 1-Hoenn,2-Johto,3-Kanto,4-Sinnoh Posiciones en todos los festivales: una cosita,si se puede yo empiezo ahora y voy ganando listones y todo eso Pokémon favorito de su equipo: Swellow--¡cuenta conmigo! 15:47 1 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¡el srite lo subo luego! Okoosssss x3 stás adentro, weno, lo k t faltaba yat lo expliké...INSCRIPCIONES CERRADAS, NO ACEPTO A MÁS NADIE...x3 --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 16:04 1 dic 2009 (UTC)